


"Regalo"

by panconkiwi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panconkiwi/pseuds/panconkiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tu nombre es Karkat Vantas y tu lusus acaba de dejar el cadáver de un animal en tu habitación. Otra vez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Regalo"

**Author's Note:**

> Las comillas son parte del título.

—¡SKREEEEEEEE!  
  
—¿Qué rayos quieres aho-? ¡Aaaaaaaah!  
  
Tu nombre es Karkat Vantas y tu lusus acaba de dejar el cadáver de un animal en tu habitación. Otra vez.  
  
No tienes idea de qué le pasa. Ahora que tienes tres ciclos y medio pasa menos tiempo contigo en la colmena y más cazando cosas. Aún se preocupa de algunas tareas del hogar, y tú ya eres suficientemente grande para empezar a valerte por ti mismo en ciertas cosas. Pero sigues siendo joven, y aunque está en tu cultura, ver cuerpos muertos de cualquier criatura sigue asustándote un poco. ¿Es esta una especie de ritual para volverte duro e insensible? Pues no está funcionando.  
  
—¡Llévatelollévatelollévatelollévat elollévatelo! ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?! No no no no no me lo acerques- ¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah!!!  
  
Corres a tu recuperapullo y te sumerges en él. Cuando te asomas a tu habitación tras unos minutos, ves que el animal ya no está ahí. Crabdad debió habérselo llevado mientras tú estabas  _de ninguna manera llorando de miedo_ . Hay manchas de sangre en el piso, pero no te molestan tanto como el cuerpo en sí. Ya lo limpiarás más tarde.  
  
Cerca de la madrugada, ya todo el incidente está olvidado y te encuentras en tu Crabtop hablando con una de tus “amigas”.  
  
GA: Durante El Dia He Acabado De Leer Otro De Los Libros Que Hace Poco Habia Encontrado En Las Ruinas Cercanas A Mi Colmena  
GA: Desconozco El Contexto Cultural De Cuando Fueron Escritos Pero Las Historias Que En Ellos Cuentan Son Cuanto Menos Interesantes  
GA: Puedo Prestarte Alguno Siempre Que Quieras Karkat  
GA: Estoy Convencida De Que Hasta Tu Podrias Apreciarlos  
CG: KANAYA, NO. YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME INTERESAN ESAS BAZOFIAS.  
GA: Uno De Ellos Era Sobre Romance  
CG: OH, LO SIENTO. ESO LO CONVIERTE AUTOMÁTICAMENTE EN ALGO QUE ME GUSTARÍA.  
CG: GRACIAS, PERO NO, GRACIAS.  
GA: Y Que Tal Tu Noche  
CG: MEH, YA SABES. VI UNAS PELÍCULAS, HABLÉ CON SOLLUX HACE UN RATO. TEREZI ME INVITÓ A UNA DE SUS SESIONES DE FLARP, PERO LE DIJE QUE ESOS SON JUEGOS PARA NIÑAS. AH, Y CRABDAD ME TRAJO UN ANIMAL MUERTO HACE UNAS HORAS.  
GA: Oh  
GA: Eso Hace  
CG: NO SÉ QUE LE PASA, LLEVA HACIÉNDOLO DESDE HACE UN TIEMPO. ES HORRIBLEMENTE PERTURBADOR.  
CG: TODAVÍA HAY MANCHAS DE SANGRE EN LA PUERTA. ES ASQUEROSO.  
CG: Y HE INTENTADO DECIRLE QUE DEJE DE HACERLO, PERO SÓLO SE PONE A CHILLAR Y A MOVER SUS PINZAS.  
GA: Bueno  
GA: Tengo Entendido Que Ese Curioso Comportamiento Es Sólo Una Forma Que Tienen Los Lusii De Expresar Cariño Hacia Sus Trolls  
GA: Digamos Que Ellos Lo Consideran Un Regalo  
GC: …¿EN SERIO?  
GC: ESPERA, ¿ESO HACEN TODOS LOS LUSII?  
GC: ¿TAMBIÉN LA TUYA?  
GA: La Verdad Es Que La Larva Madre No Es Del Tipo Cazadora  
GA: Fue Criada Para Engendrar A Las Futuras Larvas De Nuestra Sociedad  
GA: Pero A Veces Me Trae Rocas Brillantes Del Desierto.  
GA: Son Un Lindo Detalle  
CG: …OH.  
  
…Oh.  
  
Así que era eso.  
  
De repente te sientes como el tonto más tonto del mundo.  
  
CG: KANAYA, ¿ME DISCULPAS UN MOMENTO?  
CG: TENGO QUE IR A HACER  
CG: ALGO.  
CG: UN ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE.  
GA: Vas A Ir Excusarte Con Tu Lusus  
CG: ¿QUÉ?  
CG: NO.  
CG: NO, ES  
CG: OTRO ALGO.  
CG: COMPLETAMENTE DIFERENTE.  
GA: Esta Bien  
GA: Espero Que Tengas Exito En Tu Algo  
— carcinoGeneticist [CG] ha dejado de trollear a grimAuxiliatrix [GA] **—**  
  
Cierras tu Crabtop y vas a buscar al crustáceo que tienes por figura paterna. Lo encuentras en la cocina, preparando… no quieres saber. Cuando te ve, parece un poco dolido. O tal vez es la culpa creando imágenes en tu cabeza, después de todo, es difícil saber qué clase de emociones tiene un cangrejo.  
  
—Oye, respecto a lo de esta mañana, siento no haber apreciado tu… regalo.  
  
Parece meditar lo que le dices, pero no responde nada. Su silencio te mata un poco por dentro, ahora mismo podrías soportar hasta el más insoportable de sus chillidos.  
  
Por la lástima de Dios, no puedes creer lo que estás a punto de hacer.  
  
—Te quiero, Crabdad.  
  
Y lo abrazas.  
  
Él deja escapar un pequeño chillido antes de devolverte el abrazo. Las espinas te duelen y temes que en un descuido te llegue a cortar algo con las pinzas, pero crees que puedes soportarlo por un rato.  
  
  
  
—¡SKREEEEEEEE!  
  
—Buenas noches, Crabd- ¡Aaaaaaaah!  
  
Por supuesto, el tema de los cadáveres continuaría repitiéndose durante los próximos dos ciclos y medio.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé por qué, pero el formato Pesterlog no quiere funcionar, por mucho que edite el HTML. 


End file.
